


The Hangover

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo brushed her hair back as the next wave of nausea hit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover

CJ stumbled down the hall and into Leo’s office. He looked up from the file he was reading and smiled. She returned it, coming further into the room.

“Shall I ask how much wine you drank?” he asked.

“You better not. Anyway, I don’t count glass by glass.”

“Do you want to sit down CJ?”

She shook her head; it caused her to lose balance for a moment. Her silver dress was beautiful; her bare back was beautiful. Leo cleared his throat and tried to keep his mind focused. Everyone was at the party…all he had to do was close both doors.

“Maybe you should sit before you fall.” He said.

“I can handle my liquor Mr. McGarry.”

“Still, I would feel better.”

“OK, if you insist.”

CJ closed the door to his office and plopped down on his lap. Though surprised, Leo wore the smile of a gleeful child. She caressed his face.

“You have the most adorable smile.” She said.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I just adore it.”

Leo ran his hand up her back, feeling CJ shiver.

“Do you know what I really want to do?” she asked.

“Enlighten me.”

“I want to go home, get you out of that tuxedo, and have my way with you.”

“Mmm, that sounds delightful. It is the First Lady’s birthday though; we should stay until the party is over.”

“The party is over.” CJ replied. “They did Oh Canada and the President told the ditch digger story. Lord John hit on every woman in the room. We…”

“What?” Leo asked.

“We…”

“Are you alright CJ?”

She put her hand over her mouth.

“Oh God Leo, I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Bathroom!”

They climbed off the chair and Leo took her into the Chief of Staff’s bathroom. Leo squinted his eyes as she began to vomit…he didn’t really want to look. CJ groaned as he got her a glass of water from the sink.

“Here baby, drink this.”

CJ drank it down, only to have it come back up a few moments later.

“Why did you make me do that?” she whined.

“To get all of the poison out. You probably…”

His lecture was interrupted by another round of vomiting.

“I would like to venture a guess how much food you ate.” Leo said.

He handed her another glass of water. CJ held up her hands in defense.

“No Leo.” She begged.

“Drink it CJ, it will make you feel better.”

CJ drank it, and then leaned her head in the toilet bowl.

“This is all the First Lady’s fault.” She groaned.

There was an echo as her words reverberated on the porcelain. Leo brushed her hair back was the next wave of nausea hit her. Next would come the speech about never drinking again. It was interrupted by Toby’s arrival.

“Is she alright Leo?” he was far from sober himself.

“Apparently, she and the First Lady had a drunken pow-wow tonight.” Leo replied. “I’m glad you're here…help me stand her up.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” CJ said loudly. It is not as if I cannot handle my wine consumption.”

“Yeah.” Leo replied. “No one said that CJ.”

She put both of her arms around Toby.

“Help me to the car Tobus.” She said.

Toby looked at Leo; he did not want to get into the middle of anything with them. A lover’s quarrel between his boss and his best friend was not what he had in mind for tonight.

“Yeah Toby, its alright.” Leo said. “I have to find her purse and say goodnight anyway.”

Toby nodded, telling Leo that Donna had her purse. He and CJ walked out of the room.

“I am so glad you're here Tobus.” CJ said as they started their slow descent down the halls of the west wing.

After about three feet CJ stopped and kicked off her shoes…there was no way she would make it in those heels.

“Why is that?” Toby asked, bending to pick up the shoes before walking on.

“Because you are adorable. Why else?”

Toby smiled.

“Thank you.” He replied.

“No really, you're adorable Toby Zeigler.”

“Again, thank you.”

They walked out to the car. The driver held the door and CJ ambled in. She held her hand out for Toby, who reluctantly joined her in the car.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Umm hmm.” Her head rested limply on his chest; her hand precariously on his lap.

Toby shifted his weight. This was quickly killing his buzz.

“You are a walking public service announcement tonight CJ.” He said.

“Hey, when the First Lady of the United States says let’s get drunk Claudia Jean, you get drunk.”

“You don’t have to be so good at all of your endeavors Claudia Jean.”

CJ laughed, slapping her hand on his lap.

“Rub my back Toby.”

“You’re not going to throw up are you?”

“I don't know…let’s live dangerously.”

Toby rubbed her back and CJ moaned. It was a sexual moan and it made Toby jump.

“What did I do?” he asked.

“Not there Toby, you know that’s my G spot.” CJ said.

“I think I may have repressed that memory. How about I rub your shoulders instead?” he asked. “Shoulders are safe.” He muttered more to himself.

“OK.”

Toby rubbed her shoulders as the door opened. Leo looked at the two of them.

“OK, goodnight CJ.” Toby said.

He kissed her cheek and got out of the car. Leo got in after him; CJ’s head fell in his lap. She threw her hand up to wave at Toby.

“Bye bye Tobus.”

Leo closed the door.

“Don't drive too fast.” CJ moaned. “I don’t want to get sick.”

Leo nodded, telling the driver to go slow.

“I don’t care who has to go around us Lewis.” Leo said.

Lewis nodded, pulling out of the parking space. CJ mumbled into Leo’s lap when he rubbed her back.

“Its OK baby, we’ll be home in about 15 minutes.”

“Toby rubbed my G spot.” She mumbled. “He forgot where it was.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Leo cleared his throat and filed that little nugget away.

Lewis pulled into the driveway and came around to open the door. Leo got out and then pulled his wife out. CJ threw her arm around his shoulder…this was one of the times when her height was a hindrance.

“Shall I help Mr. McGarry?” Lewis asked.

“No, I got it. Thank you.”

Walking up to the house was not as hard as Leo thought. It was a struggle to get her inside but then CJ crawled up the stairs on her own while Leo checked to make sure everything was secure. In the bedroom, he began to undress while CJ walked around in nothing but a lace thong. Leo silently cursed the fact that they were not going to make love tonight.

“Shouldn’t you just get into bed baby?” he asked, hanging up his tuxedo jacket.

“I have to brush my teeth or it will be horrible in the morning.”

Leo nodded. He stayed close to her in case she hit the floor. CJ wandered back into the room and looked at the bed as if it were a gigantic obstacle.

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“Pull the covers back sweetie.”

He did, and she fell into bed on her stomach. Leo climbed in beside her.

“I hope you're not hung over in the morning.” He whispered, turning out the lights.”

“Me too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

CJ shielded her eyes from the sun when she woke up the next morning. She turned to look at the clock; it was 6:25. The clock was not set to buzz for another five minutes. She reached over, turned it off, and gently shook Leo’s shoulder.

“Wake up honey.” She said.

Leo opened his eyes and looked at her. She wore a smile; didn’t look at all hung over.

“You look better.” He said.

“I feel a lot better.” CJ replied.

She put her arms around him and Leo smiled. He shifted his body weight closer to her.

“Are you sure that your stomach is alright?” he asked.

“What are you, my doctor or my husband?”

“I can be both…its usually quite fun.”

CJ kissed his mouth. How did Listerine alone make her mouth taste so good after a night of losing her dinner? Leo pulled off her panties.

“I always like it better in the morning anyway.” CJ said as she nibbled his earlobe.

***

Sam came into CJ’s office carrying files later that afternoon.

“CJ, I thought…”

She looked at him and put on a weak smile. She was sitting on her couch wiping her face with a damp cloth.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I had the grilled chicken sandwich from the mess and I don’t think it agreed with me.”

Sam nodded.

“I brought you everything we have on the Polish steelworkers strike. I also stuck in some things on education, Israel, the inner city schoolchildren literacy numbers. CJ, I’m sorry, but you look green.”

“Sam, I am green. Just put it on my desk and I will look at it. Excuse me for a minute.” She ran for the bathroom.

“Well, I think I’ll just go back to my office.” Sam backed out of the room as CJ got rid of the rest of her lunch.

Leo walked past Sam in the hallway.

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“I think CJ is sick.” Sam said.

“What?”

“I think CJ is sick. She was throwing up in her office.”

“It’s a hangover from her pow-wow with the First Lady.” Leo replied. “She’ll be fine.”

“Yeah. I thought you should know.”

“Yeah.”

Leo kept walking, going past the conference room and into CJ’s office.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m sorry?” she looked up from her computer.

“Are you alright? Sam said you were sick.”

“Remind me to never get a chicken sandwich from the mess again. It didn’t agree with me.”

“Maybe your stomach is still tender from last night.” Leo said.

“That’s what I think. Leo, there is nothing to worry about.”

Toby came into the office and looked at the couple. This felt like déjà vu.

“CJ, we have to talk about Poland.” Toby said.

“Yeah.” She looked at her husband. “Really Leo, I’m fine. We’ll have dinner tonight, OK?”

“OK.”

She blew him a kiss and he walked out of the room.

“Talk softly and slowly Toby, my head hurts.”

“Hung over?” Toby asked as he watched her feed Gail.

“I don’t know…under the weather. Everything was fine until I ate the chicken. Tell me what I need to know for the briefing; I’ll catch up on the rest.”

Carol buzzed in on the intercom.

“CJ, Dr. Hanson is on 3.”

“Yeah. Tell him I need to see him tomorrow. Carol, try to get me a morning or evening appointment. I don’t have time to run out of here at 11:45.”

“Right.” Carol replied.

CJ focused her attention back to Toby and Poland.

***

Friday evening CJ sat in the den with MSNBC on low volume. She was reading Mary Higgins Clark and eating air popped popcorn. She heard Leo come in the door and shake out his umbrella. Depositing all of his things in the living room and hall made the usual noise.

“Claudia Jean?”

“In the den.”

Leo leaned on the doorframe and stared at his wife. Even though she had been tired lately, and under the weather, she was more beautiful than ever. How did she do that?

“What?” she didn’t look up from her book.

“Sometimes I just have to pause.” He said. “Pause and take stock on how lucky I am. A woman like you loves me and I get to come to you every night.”

“Yeah? Well I am lucky too Leopold.”

Leo walked in and sat beside her on the couch. CJ was already dressed for a weekend inside…one of Leo’s shirts and a pair of satin panties. Damn, she was beautiful. She returned his smile as she put her novel on the coffee table.

“I thought we could order in tonight.” She said. “North by Northwest and Gaslight are playing on the classic movie channel. We can cuddle on the couch while Cary and Eva Marie scale Mount Rushmore.”

“You and I cuddled on the couch and you dressed like that.” Leo replied. “What makes you think we’ll still be paying attention when they scale Mount Rushmore?”

“There is that.” CJ laughed.

“I’ll call for food.” Leo took off his tie, put it across the chair, and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt.

“What should it be, pizza or Chinese?”

“How about a roast beef sandwich with coleslaw? I think my stomach can handle it.”

Leo shook his head.

“No coleslaw, I don’t think your stomach can handle it. I’ll get you the sandwich…and some Ginger ale.”

She nodded as he sat beside her again to make the phone call. CJ began to massage his shoulders; Leo sighed.

“Perfect.” He whispered away from the phone.

“Dare I say you owe me one.” CJ said.

“What is the tally up to these days Mrs. McGarry?”

“If you count the bath on Sunday that would be 1,420.”

“You can't count that.” Leo replied. “We both got something out of that.”

“OK, OK, 1,419 then.”

After dinner, they relaxed on the couch and watched the movies. CJ sat between Leo’s legs. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands rested on her stomach. Never in her life had CJ felt as content as she did in that moment. She put her hands on top of his.

“Leo?”

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“If it is about work, don’t do it Claudia Jean. You know the rules.”

The McGarrys had a rule that barring national or international crisis that work would never be discussed at home. Of course, it was hardly ever enforced but since they were coming up on a free weekend, she was in his arms, and Alfred Hitchcock movies were on TV, the last thing Leo wanted to think about was the White House.

“It is not about work per say.” CJ said. “It’s about you and me.”

“I didn’t mean to do it CJ, whatever you are getting ready to tell me I did wrong. I swear it.”

CJ laughed. She turned to look at his face and missed his hands on her.

“Spoken like a true politician.” She replied. “Its not bad Leo, it’s good.”

“What?”

A smile spread across her face that lit up the whole room. It made Leo smile.

“I’m pregnant…we’re having a baby.”

Leo didn’t say anything for what felt like an eternity. CJ didn’t know what to do about it so they just looked at each other. When he finally stroked her face, it was with trembling fingers. Still his face was expressionless.

“Say something!” CJ exclaimed.

“Oh come on CJ, I think I have a bit of a right to be speechless. I love you so much. Are you OK?”

She nodded.

“I’m fine. The doctor says I’m fine and that everything looks normal for this stage.”

“How far along?” Leo asked. He felt as if he were experiencing this for the first time.

“Barely six weeks, maybe a bit over.” CJ said.

“I guess all future benders with the First Lady have been canceled.”

“Yeah. Leo, I’m…this is…”

“See,” he kissed her lips. “Speechless.”

CJ was smiling again. She threw her arms around him and they held each other.

“I love you too Leo. This is really happening.”

“Its happening Claudia Jean; and it is going to be wonderful.”

***


End file.
